Blue Berries
by Treskttn
Summary: Sequel to Ringtones and Kidnapped- It's Raven's b-day and she gets a surprise from an unexpected visitor


**A/n okay guys so I hope you've read kidnapped and ring tones because this is the sequel... yea well that's it so start reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the teen titans they belong to DC comics**

I wake up, and throw on a purple tank top and some tight, black, rhinestoned jeans that have slits on the sides. I walk slowly to the common room, knowing what was waiting for me there. It's my birthday, and I actually look forward to Beastboy's party every year. Whether I show it or not, I actually do enjoy myself.

The doors slide open to reveal... Beastboy eating breakfast.

"Hey, BB," I say walking past him and grabbing the tea pot.

"Hey, happy birthday, I know how you don't like parties so I didn't throw you one," he says with a sincere smile, scooping in another spoonful of lucky charms, " I also got everyone out of the tower so you can be alone, and quiet..." then under his breath, "and boring." _Alone... fluffin super(- _a/n- look at me being g-rated.)

"Thanks," I say pouring my tea.

"You know, I got you a gift..."

I walk toward him. He stands up pulling a bag from under the table, a small gold one. I take it from him and pull a tiny, lacy, frilly, thong from the bag. I raise one eyebrow.

"Hehe, well it uh, it matches the bra, I took from you… I thought maybe you'd..."

I all it up in my fist, hug Beastboy, and walk away not even sure what to say. Of course the minute I get through the door I bang into Robin, who picks up the thong I had and stares incredulously.

"A gift from Beastboy," I explain.

He looks me up in down smiling to himself, he hands back the thong and helps me up.

"Riiight, anyway, you wanna hangout later, like go to a movie then dinner or..."

"Yea, sure that'd be great. You mean like a date?"

"Yeaaa," he said checking me out once more.

I nod and walk past him, "And, Rae," he adds turning around to check me out from the back.

"Yes," I said turning slightly.

"Happy birthday, "he winks.

I walk into my room to find two black roses on my bed in an X with a note.

_Dear Sunshine,_

_I was gonna come see ya, but I'm waiting for the rest of the Titans to leave, I left your gift on your book shelf. See you soon,_

_X_

I walk over to my bookshelf and pull down a velvet box. I open it to see a sapphire bracelet.

"You like it?" A sly voice says coming from behind me.

"Yea," I say. He comes over and slides it on my wrist.

"Now that I got you a gift, you have to give me one."

I just give him this look that pretty much says: _WTF?_

He looks at me and takes out another box. I open it and look inside. Blueberries. Then I remember, "_It's not my fault blueberries turn you on,"_

"X, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I swear it's just a joke, hangout with me today, I'll get you back in time for your date," he holds out his hand. Reluctantly I take it and we are instantly in a fancy restaurant, him in jeans and a black button down and sunglasses. Me in a long purple/black gown.

"X," I start.

"Shut up and enjoy your birthday," he says with a small smile.

Later, we sit in his house talking and watching movies. I look at the clock, 9:45.

"X, I have to get back."

He sighs and grabs the same remote as last time. "Alright, alright, fine." He leans down and wraps his arms around me. I twist my arms around his neck and he presses his lips to mine. "See ya later, Sunshine," he says pulling away and suddenly I'm in the common room standing in front of Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy.

Each of them looking at me questioningly, I can see it all over their faces: where have you been.

I look at Robin, "Uhm, you still want to catch that movie," I ask trying to change the subject that hasn't been brought up yet.

"Where have you been?" he asks sternly.

"I guess not, uhm I was," I scratch my head trying to think of an answer. He abruptly grabs my wrist. "What is your issue?" I ask trying to struggle out of his grasp with no avail.

"What's this?" He asks, pulling off the bracelet X got me.

"A bracelet!" I shout pulling my hand back.

"Yea, a stolen bracelet, a jewelry store reported it stolen last night."

RedX must have stolen it then gave it to me. I sigh and look away when my eyes brim with water.

"She's working with Slade!" Beastboy declares pointing at me," She had him in her contacts on her cell phone."

"Raven," Robin begins, "give me your cell phone."

I look at him trying to decide what to do. "I don't have it anymore..."

"Raven! The cell phone!"

"I don't have it! IT WASN'T MINE!"

"Then who's was it?! It was your birthday as the password!"

"It was a friend's. I took it from them. I stoll it. Is that what you wanted to hear, Robin?! I took the GOD DAMN PHONE!"

He looks at me shocked, "What friend? What friend do you have that has Slade as a contact, and furthermore, what else have you stolen? A cell phone and now a bracelet?"

"I didn't steal the bracelet; it was a gift from said friend."

"WHAT FRIEND?!"

"Right behind ya, traffic light, what is good with all those colors you wear anyways?" X said appearing behind Robin.

They instantly begin to fight ending with all of the titans glued to walls except for me.

"Come on, Sunshine, let's go back to my place," he says grabbing my hand.

I quickly pull my hand away, "No, X. This is my home, my friends you mean nothing to me. Just leave, no one wants you here."

He stares at me; I glance at the hall telling him to wait in my room.

He disappears and I cut Cyborg down. "Get the rest of them off the wall; I have something I have to do." He nods and I run back to my room.

He's sitting there waiting for me when I get there.

"You stoll the bracelet?" I ask calmly.

"Well, not exactly stoll, more like I got someone else to steal it then bought it from them, cuz I knew you wouldn't like it if I stoll it."

"You have got to stop getting me in trouble," I say walking closer to him.

"Sorry, it's just... why won't you date me? Like for real?"

"Well, your kind of a thief, I'm a hero; it doesn't work that way, though if I were to date..." I pull of his mask. "Jason, I'm pretty sure that would be okay." I look at him, dark black hair; he closely resembles Robin, only with green eyes and a square jaw. Jason Todd, Bruce's new Robin. Well, new sidekick.

"Really, and you won't tell Robin?"

I kiss him, making it last knowing I'll be dealing with Robin later about everything that just happened, "As long as you stock up on blueberries."

**A/n I hate this soooo much review and agree that you hate it too?! I just really wanted to end this story that slowly went downhill from the first one.**


End file.
